Vegeta and Nappa's Power Level Time
by PeachDaisyAmy777
Summary: After the original 'Power Level' scene that Vegeta and Nappa have done in the past, Nappa returns to earth and he and Vegeta does it again. This time, it's with a woman, and it's not exactly the Power Level that makes Vegeta so surprised.


**Hello Everyone!**

**Almost all Dragon Ball Z fans out there knows about the Power Level scene. You know, the one about the Vegeta and Nappa scene who scans on Goku's power level, and it became one of the most popular scenes in the world. Just in case you don't know what I'm talking about, or you want a reminder, here it is; the scene in writing!**

* * *

Scene On:

After Goku powers up, which causes the nearby area to shake and shift from the ground. We see the smoke clear, as the camera heads towards Vegeta and Nappa.

Wondering what the power level of Goku is, Nappa asks Vegeta, "Vegeta, what does the scanner say about his Power level?"

After analyzing the data from his scanner, he takes the scanner from his hand and crushes it in his hands, while shouting, "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAND!"

Nappy becomes shocked and shouts, "WHAT NINE THOUSAND? There's no way that can be right!"

End Scene!

* * *

**And that's the scene right there. But, imagine if Nappa is brought back from the dead, and he and Vegeta decide to do that scene again. Be aware that this scene happens before Vegeta and Bulma got married. And here, they haven't even met yet.**

* * *

**Title: It's Over WHAAT?**

It is a normal day in the city. Vegeta, a little unhappy about seeing his old partner again, decides to roam the city, looking for people.

As they were walking, Nappa notices that Vegeta seems a little uneasy. "Hey Vegeta, what's up? You seem a little sad."

Vegeta, worried about something, replies, "Oh, it's nothing Nappa, it's just... I feel like there is something within me that is missing."

"What do you mean? You have the powers of a Super Saiyan, right? Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Yes, it was what I always wanted. But... the problem is located in my heart."

"Your heart? I don't understand what you mean."

Vegeta sighs, "Me neither, Nappa. If only I knew what the problem was."

Just then, Vegeta sees a beautiful woman, passing by him with a beautiful scent.

Vegeta blinks, and then he blushes a little, "Whoa, that girl? Wow!"

"Wait, what girl?" He looks and sees the woman that passed by Vegeta. "Oh, that girl. You mean, is there something about her that uneases you?" Vegeta nods. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's follow her!"

"Right."

They quietly follow the girl, until she reaches Chi-Chi's house. The girl Vegeta was talking about is Bulma. Here, this would be the first time she saw Bulma. They see that Bulma came over to Chi-Chi's place to have a chat.

Vegeta sweats a little said, "Uh, there is something about her that I just can't take my eyes off."

Nappa smiles, "Well, why don't we read her power level, like the good old/bad old days, Vegeta?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Nappa gives him an upgraded scanner, this time with a new feature, but Nappa never knew what the upgrade was.

"So Vegeta, what the scanner say about her Power level?"

He reads on her power level, but it's was as they expected, "It's under 9000."

Nappa scratches his head, "Well, how is that a big deal, Vegeta?"

Vegeta widen his eyes, "Wait, I'm getting another reading. It's...It's on her Sexy Level?"

Nappa wonders, "Sexy Level? _What is he talking about? ...Is that the new feature that was given? I'm not so sure what this upgrade means, but if it's dangerous, I need to know how high it is! _So then, what does the scanner say about her Sexy Level?"

Vegeta's scanner is rising and making higher pitched beeps every few seconds. "It's...over...It's over..."

"Yes, It's over what? It's over what?"

The beeps got even louder as the scanner rises even further. "It's over...It's over...It's...over...ni...ni...ni..."

"Come on Vegeta, spit it out! What is her Sexy Level?

Vegeta staggers as he attempts to say the Sexy Level, "It's over...It's over..."

Then silence came, and Nappa leans in closer to hear his response.

And then, Vegeta cries out really loudly her Sexy Level… surprisingly that Bulma doesn't hear his scream. "IT'S OVER NINETY THOUSAAAAAAAAAAND!"

After that scream, Vegeta's scanner shatters right in his eye, but has no injury in it.

Nappa screams in shock, "WHAT! 90000? There's no way that can be right! There is no way can that be right! There's no way...There's no way...There is absolutely NO WAY that can be RIGHT!"

"Grrrrr, I'm afraid it is, Nappa! These scanners are not wrong. And if that's the case, then maybe..."

Nappa blinks, "Huh?"

"Then maybe, I can go out with her."

"...", replies Nappa

"YES! That's it, Nappa! That's what I'm missing all this time, a Woman. I need a woman in my life. I need someone who I can love and cherish. I need some who I can not only protect, but think about. And I need someone to help make a son, so I can pass on my fighting skills to, when I die."

Nappa becomes motionless and shocked.

Vegeta waves, "Bye bye old friend, it was nice seeing you again. Thanks for helping me with my problem." He heads on over to Bulma to meet him for the first time and gets to know each other.

Nappa then grew a bit disturbed, "Was... was I just some tool that Vegeta used so he could find a woman?" He sighs, "Just like the good old days, huh, Vegeta?" He said as he was walking away, "Well, at least he can't kill me again. See you later Vegeta, until we meet again, someday."

And so, eventually, Nappa returned to his otherworld. And eventually, Vegeta and Bulma got married, had two kids (one boy then one girl), and they lived happily ever after. The End!

* * *

**How was it? I hope you enjoyed. One of my favorite scenes in DBZ has changed into a sequel; I guess you can call it. Well, thanks for watching.**


End file.
